Les Chevaliers de l'Ordre d'Inazuma
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Dans le glorieux royaume de Bretagne, le fils du Roi Arthur, Arion, projette de créer un ordre de chevalier pour honorer sa Déesse Inazuma. Le nom de cet Ordre ? L'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Inazuma. Après, il n'est pas certain que cela fonctionne à merveille. Déjà qu'il peine à trouver d'autres membres pour son Ordre... C'est sûr que ce ne sont pas les chevaliers de la Table Ronde !
1. Partie I

**Bonjour et bienvenu à tous pour cette mini-histoire en trois parties sur Inazuma Eleven Go, appelée l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Inazuma ! En quelques mots, l'histoire se place dans un Univers Alternatif du Roi Arthur et Camelot (basé à la fois sur la légende et celui du jeu Inazuma Eleven Chrono Storm, duquel est basé la saison 2 de l'anime Inazuma Eleven Go, que je n'ai pas vu). D'ailleurs ! sachez que les personnages, du moins ceux avec un** ** _Miximax_** **(enfin, surtout l'équipe Chrono Storm), ont l'apparence qu'ils ont en fusionnant. Pourquoi ? Car je trouve ça amusant et original.**

 **Bref, je crois que j'ai tout dis à ce sujet. Comme annoncer dans le résumé, c'est encore de l'Humour/Parodie, car j'adore ça et je me sers des** ** _noms_** ** _français_** **des personnages. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Pour maintenant et tous les chapitres qui suivront, je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go.**

* * *

 ** _Première partie : La naissance des légendes d'Inazuma, ou presque._**

Le royaume de Logres est l'un des plus paisibles du pays. Cela n'a rien à voir avec un manque de guerre, loin de là. Depuis de nombreuses années, les anglais et les français se font la guerre. Et celle-ci n'a pas arrêté malgré les âges passés. Non, cela n'a rien à voir puisque de père en fils, il est de tradition, en tant que soldat, de haïr son prochain, surtout si celui-ci ne parle pas la même langue que vous. Donc, autant dire que faire la guerre est d'une simplicité extraordinaire entre ces deux peuples.

Non, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que le royaume de Logres est en paix. Si jamais divers envahisseurs ne s'aventurent dans cette région, c'est à cause d'eux : les chevaliers de la table ronde, reconnu dans tout le royaume, le pays et même plus encore comme les chevaliers les plus forts du monde médiéval. Et, bien qu'ils soient partis du royaume depuis quelques années pour partir à la recherche du Saint Graal, personne ne tente de s'emparer de ce royaume, de peur d'être victime de la colère des dieux eux-mêmes. Les chevaliers de la Table Ronde vivent, du moins vivaient, dans la forteresse de Camelot, non loin du village de Grimwell, et sous les ordres du légendaire Roi Arthur, resté sur ses terres pour accomplir son rôle de souverain.

Ainsi, désormais que la paix règle à Camelot, et dans tout le royaume de Logres, que se passe-t-il dans cette région ? Eh bien, contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, ce n'est pas de tout repos tous les jours pour le roi Arthur. Et la raison est très simple.

Le Roi Arthur a un fils, du nom d'Arion. Ce même fils, avec qui il partage certaines caractéristiques physiques tels que de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux grisâtres-bleutés. Bon, évidemment, Arion n'a pas la couronne royale, du moins pas encore, et celle-ci a fière allure sur la tête du roi, sa dorure contrastant beaucoup avec la pilosité faciale noire du souverain, sous la forme d'une importante barbe, connu comme le bouc.

Arion, unique fils bien-aimé du roi, se diffère assez de son père par son caractère. Là où le Roi Arthur est quelqu'un de calme et consciencieux, Arion est impatient et affectueux et montre beaucoup de difficulté à être en colère ou rancunier. Au contraire même, il est très aimable, ce qui le rend très populaire auprès du peuple, qu'il aime autant que les citoyens l'apprécient. Selon le Roi Arthur et sa cour, le seul défaut principal de son fils, à son âge, est son insouciance, qui peut se révéler plus problématique qu'avantageux pour sa progéniture.

Ainsi que son grand entêtement...

« Je vous en prie, père !

— Arion, j'ai déjà refusé ta requête. Tu sais que je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

— S'il-vous-plait, acceptez ! insiste le jeune jouvenceau. Laissez-moi vous prouver mes capacités par cette demande. Vous verrez que vous ne le regretterez pas ! Je choisirai les plus talentueux guerriers de Logres pour vous protéger, ainsi que le royaume !

— Arion...

— Accordez-moi cette faveur !

— ... Bon, c'est d'accord, soupira le Roi Arthur. J'accepte. »

Après un certain moment, même le plus résistant et ferme des rois sait abandonner lorsque son fils le harcèle depuis des jours sur la même idée. Surtout lorsqu'il le harcèle durant un évènement royal des plus importants, comme un conseil ou les doléances, ce qui rend la situation assez ridicule.

« Mais à une seule condition, ajoute le paternel avant que son fils ne puisse sauter de joie.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez ! s'écrie Arion, euphorique.

— Je veux que tu parviennes à recruter, dans la journée, deux membres que je pourrai juger personnellement. Si tu échoues, j'annule mon choix et continuerai de te refuser cette occasion.

— Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà quelques idées sur les membres qui me rejoindront, assure Arion en souriant. Quand je les aurais réunis, vous n'aurez plus d'autre choix que d'accepter l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Inazuma !

— Eh bien que la déesse Inazuma nous vienne en aide dans cette requête », plaisante le Roi Arthur.

Le prince Arion quitte donc la salle du trône où se trouve son père et s'élance dans les couloirs. Il percute, accidentellement, son vassal un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus et yeux azur du nom de Fey Rune. Il s'agit d'un habitant de Grimwell que le prince a rencontré lors d'une de ses visites au village. Là encore, les deux garçons s'étaient percutés et, tandis que le moins noble s'excusait à profusion, le prince avait vu cet accident comme un signe et, de toute la journée, les villageois les virent aux quatre coins de la région, désespérément suivis par les gardes chargés de la surveillance du prince. Suite à cette rencontre, le prince Arion avait, dans sa méthode habituelle, harceler son paternel pour trouver un moyen d'avoir son nouvel ami à disposition, à la cour de Camelot. Ainsi, une visite plus tard à Grimwell, tous les habitants purent assister à un discours d'un héraut qui annonçait solennellement que Fey Rune devait se présenter à Camelot sous ordres du roi. Et la suite, tout le monde la connait.

« Votre Altesse ! s'exclame le vassal alors qu'il écarquille les yeux d'horreur en remarquant qui il vient de percuter. Toutes mes excuses ! Je- je ne vous avais pas vu ! Vous allez bien ?

— Je vais bien, assure Arion d'un air gêné, plus blessé dans sa fierté qu'autre chose. Tu peux m'aider à me lever ?

— ... Oh ! Évidemment ! répond Fey. Si cela n'est pas déplacé, puis-je savoir ce qui ravi tant Son Altesse qu'il court dans les couloirs à toute allure ? ajoute-t-il après que son maitre fut relevé.

— Bien sûr que je vais te le dire ! J'ai enfin réussir à convaincre Père d'accepter de me laisser engendrer l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Inazuma !

— Cela explique cela, je suppose, dit calmement Fey.

— Par contre, il m'oblige à recruter deux membres avant la nuit, sans quoi il révoquera son choix. Cela est assez contraignant.

— Vous avez déjà des idées de membres ?

— Parfaitement, répond fièrement le prince. Je vais d'abord faire appel, en un premier lieu, à... »

Fey écarquille les yeux mais, sans avoir le temps de le laisser parler, son prince partit à toute allure. En bon vassal, Fey part à sa suite, se tenant à une distance respectable pour ne pas le gêner. Les deux garçons se rendent dans les terrains d'entrainements, où se font formés les soldats de la garde royale de Camelot. Les terrains d'entrainements se situaient dans le sud de la forteresse, là où étaient les terrains de joutes équestres durant les tournois, en fonctions de certaines périodes de l'année.

« Il n'est pas là, annonce le prince Arion avec déception. Je ne le vois nulle part.

— Peut-être reviendra-t-il sous peu ? propose Fey, dans l'espoir de rendre sa gaieté à son maitre.

— Votre Altesse ! C'est un grand honneur pour nous de vous voir dans nos terrains d'entrainements ! Que nous vaut votre illustre présence parmi nous et par quels moyens pouvons-nous vous être utiles ? » clame une voix non loin d'eux.

Ils se retournent et voient, derrière la lice de sécurité, le capitaine de la Garde Royale, debout sur les tribunes où est habituellement installée la famille royale lors des tournois, sans doute pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble de ses soldats. Le nom de cet illustre capitaine, par son jeune âge et son adresse, est Riccardo Di Rigo, dont le nom évoque évidemment une famille italienne, devenue anglaise suite à une immigration au royaume des Anglais. Outre son nom, sa renommée vient de ses grandes compétences, principalement en tactique de guerre, ce qui lui vaut d'être surnommé le Prodige ou le Tacticien. Jamais une de ses tactiques ne s'est retournée contre lui au cours des deux années de sa vie de soldat et, par ses exploits reconnus par tous et même du roi, on le nomma capitaine des gardes.

Physiquement, le capitaine Di Rigo est aussi unique en son genre. Cela se remarque d'un simple regard puisqu'il possède des yeux exceptionnels : rouges écarlates. Mais, là où beaucoup peuvent y voir un signe de malheur, nul ne le voit de cette façon au royaume de Logres, où les rumeurs prétendent que lorsqu'un ennemi croise le regard de ce chevalier, c'est que sa fin est proche et qu'il périra de la main de la justice du roi Arthur. Outre cela, ses cheveux à la fois sauvages et indisciplinés, sont d'un brun étrange, comme mélanger avec un violet foncé, et vaguement attaché dans une queue de cheval haute. Son accoutrement, quand à lui, est très simple : il porte une armure de chevalier mélangeant dorée et blanc avec une cape rouge, par-dessus une tunique bleue marine à peine visible. À sa taille se trouve, sans surprise, son fourreau avec son épée rangée.

« Capitaine Riccardo ! s'exclame le prince Arion. Je vous cherchais. »

De tout le royaume, le prince Arion est sans doute le seul à l'appeler par son prénom, et non le nom de famille qui est d'usage. Mais le capitaine des gardes ne parait s'en préoccuper et s'approche de son souverain, s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui il faut dire que le capitaine Di Rigo est quelqu'un de très à cheval sur les coutumes et traditions. Si ses soldats ne travaillaient pas intensivement sans avoir remarqué la présence de leur futur souverain, il les aurait fait montrer le respect dû au prince. Mais pour une fois que ses soldats sont concentrés, cela ne sert à rien de les interrompre.

« C'est un honneur dans ce cas, annonça Di Rigo. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Votre Altesse ?

— J'aurais besoin que vous me rejoignez, expliqua le prince.

— Vous rejoindre ? Cela ne me dérangera guère, mais je crains que cela soit impossible j'entraine actuellement mes braves. Alors, à moins que cela ne soit un ordre direct du roi, qui est le seul à avoir autorité sur moi, il m'est impossible de vous accompagner, où que cela soit. Toutes mes excuses.

— Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris. Je vous rassure : je ne vais nulle part.

— Oh ! Bien. Alors, tentez de m'expliquer plus clairement votre requête, je vous prie.

— Je désire que vous rejoigniez mon compagnie.

— Votre compagnie ?

— L'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Inazuma. »

Le capitaine écarquille les yeux de surprise. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition. Il ouvre la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais reste muet et la referme aussitôt. Puis, après quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il parait plonger dans de profondes réflexions, il tourne son attention vers le prince.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

— Je veux que vous acceptiez de rejoindre mon Ordre, celui des Chevaliers d'Inazuma. »

Le capitaine Riccardo hoche lentement la tête, comme pour être certain de bien avoir entendu. Puis il déclare, d'une voix calme et ferme :

« Je vous remercie d'avoir pensé à moi pour occuper une place si importance. Mais je me dois de refuser, à regrets. Mes chevaliers ont besoins de mes ordres et mes conseils. Je ne peux pas les délaissé. »

La déception se lit sur le visage du prince, qui n'ose pas insister. Il sait que le capitaine des gardes a de lourdes responsabilités mais il pensait vraiment qu'il accepterait de rejoindre les Chevaliers d'Inazuma. Cela l'attriste, mais il n'insiste pas.

« Il vous faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre, donc, déclare son vassal alors que ce dernier l'accompagne hors de la forteresse, quelques instants plus tard. Avez-vous déjà des idées ?

— Eh bien, je pensais à quelqu'un mais... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte.

— Qui donc ?

— Le frère cadet de Vladimir Blade.

— Vous voulez dire Victor ?

— Tu le connais ? s'étonne le prince.

— Il vit à Grimwell, explique Fey. Il n'est pas rare de le voir en compagnie de son frère ainé. Mais puis-je savoir comment vous le connaissez, en tant que cadet de Vladimir Blade, sans même savoir son nom ? Ce qui insinue que vous ne l'avez sans doute jamais rencontré personnellement, ou qu'il ne s'agit que d'une vague connaissance. En tout cas, vous ne –

— Euh... En fait j'ai juste oublié son nom.

— ... D'accord. Laissez tomber ce que j'ai dit. »

Mais, dans l'idée du prince se trouve un problème : comment y aller ? Grimwell est dans la même conté, mais assez loin pour que cela prenne beaucoup de temps à pied, au minimum une demi-journée. Il faut donc trouver une solution. Habituellement, le fils du roi y va à cheval, mais toujours entouré de nombreux gardes pour assurer sa sécurité. Et, problème, les gardes sont occupés.

Alors le prince se trouve près des remparts, à l'extérieur de la forteresse non loin d'une écurie, à se morfondre sur une solution pour rejoindre rapidement le village sans avoir à monter à cheval, car il est dans l'impossibilité d'en emprunter.

« Eh bien, prince Arion, on se morfond ? Le monde ne tourne plus autour de vous ? raille une voix féminine qu'il reconnaissait.

— Jade ! » s'exclame le garçon.

Jade est la fille d'un marchand itinérant qui vient régulièrement à Camelot pour son commerce. De plus, puisqu'il possède un chariot, la jeune fille eut plus d'une fois l'occasion de se révéler aussi douée que son père en tant que cocher.

Jade est l'une des rares personnes à ne pas vraiment se préoccuper de son titre royal, ce qui le ravi. C'est pour quoi, quand elle vient à Camelot, malgré qu'elle le gronde souvent, ils traitent toute la journée ensemble.

« Jade ! répète-t-il. Tu tombes bien ! J'aurais besoin de ton aide !

— Oh, c'est un honneur, Votre Altesse, ironise la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avec un sourire narquois. Comment une humble bourgeoise comme moi puis-je vous être utile ?

— Enfin, tu sais que t'as pas besoin de faire des politesses avec moi, déclare joyeusement le prince.

— ... Vous n'êtes pas une lumière, n'est-ce pas ?

— Hein ?

— Laissez tomber. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— J'aurais besoin d'emprunter le chariot de ton père. Il est au marché, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, confirme la jeune fille. Je vois ce que vous voulez faire. Où voulez-vous aller ?

— A Grimwell.

— Cela devrait aller. Mais je conduis. Avec vous en cocher, il est certain que nous atterrirons dans un fossé.

— Merci ! Fey, restes ici au cas où Père désire savoir où je suis. Tu n'auras qu'à l'informer que je me situe dans le village voisin, ordonne le prince à son fidèle vassal.

— B-bien, Votre Altesse. Mais vous êtes sûr que tout se passera bien ? demanda Fey, inquiet pour son futur souverain.

— Absolument ! J'ai toute confiance en Jade pour me conduire. »

Mais il ignorait la conduite plutôt... désastreuse de Jade sur un chariot. En effet, dans une course de charrette, aucun doute qu'elle gagnerait. Par contre, ce n'était pas sûr que la charrette termine en un seul morceau...

Le voilà donc parti pour une traversée extrêmement mortelle à travers les plaines de Logres pour aller à Grimwell. Si quelqu'un croise le prince et va dire cela à son voisin, pas sûr que celui-ci ne le traite pas de menteur s'il entend dire : « J'ai aperçu Son Altesse le prince dans un chariot conduit par une jouvencelle enragée et des chevaux qui courent plus vite que le tonnerre. Je crois même avoir entendu le prince crier. Mais après, ce n'est pas certain ». Et, si par malheur le roi venait à l'apprendre...

Bon, le principal est que le prince n'est pas mort en chemin et que, conduit par Jade, il arrive en un seul morceau aux frontières du village de Grimwell. Enfin, en un seul morceau ou presque...

« Je suis vivant ! s'écrie le prince Arion en se laissant tomber par terre, heureux de revoir l'œuvre de Mère-Nature.

— Oh, ça va, grommelle Jade en croisant les bras, vous n'êtes pas mort. De plus, nous avons franchi les plaines en un temps record. Vous devriez me remercier au lieu de vous apitoyez comme un saltimbanque qui vient de recevoir l'aumône !

— Eh, je ne suis pas un saltimbanque ! s'offusque le prince.

— Pourtant on dirait !

— Même pas vrai !

— Si c'est vrai !

— Non, ce ne l'est pas !

— Je ne pensais pas voir un jour Notre Altesse se disputer avec la fille la plus agaçante de tout Logres », intervient une voix calme mais d'un profond mépris.

Arion et Jade lèvent les yeux et voient, assis sur la branche d'un arbre en hauteur, un jeune garçon de leur âge. Celui-ci a d'étranges cheveux pourpres lâchement attaché en une queue de cheval ainsi que des yeux améthyste avec, posé à côté de lui, une épée courte dans son fourreau. Le garçon tentait d'afficher un air méprisant par un rictus mauvais, sauf que cela ne fonctionne pas beaucoup, surtout en face de Monseigneur-le-prince-joyeux-et-naïf.

« Victor ! s'écrie le fils du roi.

— Tiens, vous vous souvenez de mon nom ? s'étonne le concerné en levant un sourcil.

— Euh, pas vraiment, avoue le prince d'un air gêné. C'est Jade qui me l'a rappelé. »

Victor soupire et sauta de la branche d'arbre pour atterrir en face de ses deux interlocuteurs. S'il ne connait pas aussi bien le prince, il aurait failli tomber à la renverse face à cette franchise.

« ... Je vois, dit-il finalement d'un ton sceptique. Bon, ce n'était pas dans mon intention d'interrompre votre ravissante conversation donc je vous laisse. Amusez-vous bien. Faites qu'il ne me demande rien, faites qu'il ne me demande rien, ajoute-t-il à voix basse pour lui seul.

— Attend, Victor ! J'ai besoin de te parler.

— Stupide malchance, grommelle le garçon, avant de répondre : Je vous écoute.

— J'ai une proposition à te faire. »

Victor se retourne, soudainement intéressé. Qui dit proposition, surtout de la part d'un membre de la famille royale, dit peut-être récompense. Et qui dit récompense, dit beaucoup d'argent ! Surtout que, ces derniers temps, il en a grandement besoin. Bien sûr, cela ne concerne que des travaux physiques qui requièrent de ses talents de bretteurs. Si c'est pour aller réunir les brebis du paysan voisin, hors de question ! Il est un guerrier, un chevalier, pas un vulgaire paysan.

« Je vais que tu rejoignes mon Ordre, celui des Chevaliers d'Inazuma, déclare le prince sans détour.

— ... Vous avez un Ordre ? Depuis quand ?

— Euh... Aujourd'hui.

— C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Et vous êtes combien, pour l'instant ?

— Euh... un ?

— Donc je suis le premier vers qui vous aller.

— En fait, pas vraiment, avoue le prince Arion. J'ai déjà demandé au capitaine Riccardo... Mais il a refusé.

— Pff, tant mieux ! Lui avec vous, jamais je n'aurais accepté de vous rejoindre. Il m'insupporte au plus haut point.

— Cela veut dire que tu acceptes ?

— Je n'ai pas dit cela, rectifie Victor. Pourquoi devrais-je accepter de vous rejoindre ?

— Car il n'existe pas plus grand honneur que de se battre aux côtés de la famille royale, peut-être ? raille Jade, toujours présente.

— Mais encore ?

— Car cela te fera une renommée dans tout le royaume de Logres, propose le prince.

— Mais encore ? répète Victor en roulant des yeux.

— Car tu auras de l'argent ! déclare finalement Jade, énervée.

— ... D'accord, j'accepte.

— ... Eh bien, il en faut peu pour que tu acceptes.

— Mmh, mes convictions ne te regardes pas, paysanne.

— TU M'AS TRAITE DE QUOI ? rugit la jeune fille. Car tu crois que tu es mieux, monseigneur le noble je ne fais rien de mes journées sauf me faire recaler à l'examen de la garde royale ?

— Je ne me suis pas fait recaler, défend Victor avec toute sa fierté. Mes compétences sont justes trop inégalables pour être apprécier.

— C'est ça, et moi je suis la reine de Logres, moque Jade. Dit surtout que tu as honte de t'être fais refuser un poste par le capitaine Di Rigo. C'est pour cela que tu lui en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Cela n'a aucun rapport. Ce n'est pas ma faute si le capitaine Di Rigo est aveugle et incompétent.

— Hein ? Pourquoi tu es la reine du royaume de père, Jade ? Et pourquoi le capitaine Riccardo serait aveugle et incompétent ? demande le prince, qui n'a pas tout suivit de la conversation.

— Laissez tomber, soupire Jade. Le seul truc qui importe c'est que l'autre orgueilleux accepte de vous rejoindre, à condition d'être payé.

— L'autre orgueilleux ?

— Victor.

— Ah ! s'exclame le prince avant de se tourner vers son nouveau compagnon. C'est vrai ça ?

— À mon plus grand désarroi, oui, répond Victor.

— C'EST FANTASTIQUE ! »

Et, sans crier garde, il se précipite sur Victor pour l'enlacer. Le garçon aux cheveux pourpre, prit de court, ne réussit pas à l'esquiver à temps et se retrouve par terre avec son futur souverain étendu de tout son poids sur lui. Et bien que cela paraisse malpoli de le dire – tellement que ça peut le faire pendre – il doit avouer que le prince est lourd.

« AH, LEVEZ-VOUS, BON SANG ! VOUS M'AVEZ PRIS POUR VOTRE LIT, ESPÈCE DE COQUEBERT DE BASSE COUR ! »

L'autre personne qui ne traite pas le prince Arion comme il doit être par son rang royal ? Victor Blade, son premier chevalier.

Bon, maintenant, il ne manque plus qu'un autre. Mais la question est : où le trouver ?


	2. Partie II

**Et voici le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le chapitre 1. Alors bonne lecture et Lok'tar Ogar (pour ceux qui comprendront, les fans de Warcraft) !**

* * *

 _ **Deuxième partie : Chevaliers ou Incompétents ?**_

« Sachez que mon frère et moi sommes honorer de vous recevoir. N'est-ce pas, Victor ?

— Mmh...

— Il n'est pas très bavard, je vous l'accorde », sourit le frère ainée de Victor Blade.

Assis autour d'une table à manger dans la demeure des frères Blade, Vladimir Blade accueille avec le plus grand respect le prince Arion et sa compagne, Jade, que tous connaissent dans le petit village de Grimwell.

Vladimir Blade est un garçon de grande taille, bien plus que son jeune frère, avec des cheveux bleus marines qui s'opposent à la gravité et un regard ambre rassurant qui s'unit parfaitement à son aimable sourire. De ce côté, tout semble le différencier de son cadet, autant physiquement que mentalement puisque l'ainé est bien plus poli et agréable, représentant parfaitement le chevalier courtois de la noblesse, ce qui n'est que justice par sa renommée.

Vladimir Blade fut autrefois connu comme l'un des meilleurs chevaliers de Logres et l'ancien capitaine de la garde royale de Camelot, avant de devoir céder sa place à son successeur, le capitaine Di Rigo, suite à un accident qui le blessa gravement et le laissa avec une paralysie de la jambe. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est toujours accommodé d'une canne qui lui sert à répartir équitablement le poids de l'effort de ses jambes. Beaucoup pouvaient voir cette retraire anticipé comme un grand déshonneur, une ultime punition divine faite à un preux chevalier qui voua toute son énergie, tout son corps et toute son âme à servir justement son souverain et protéger son royaume. Mais le célèbre bretteur ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Cette vie lui convenait et pour rien au monde il ne l'échangerait, dit-il souvent à ceux qui lui demandent comment il peut vivre une telle vie de bohème, loin des batailles et du fracas des épées.

Ainsi, installé dans une humble maison dans le village de Grimwell, voilà la vie choisie par l'ancien illustre chevalier qui, dans un dernier acte courtois, préféra délaisser la vie de chevalier pour être aux côtés de son jeune frère.

« Cela n'a rien à voir, défend Victor. Je n'ai juste rien à dire à cet orchidoclaste.

— Et il manque de politesse, aussi, ajoute Vladimir.

— Cela, nous l'avions bien remarqué, déclare Jade avec un sourire moqueur. Serait-ce possible d'entendre une seule parole aimable de votre part, cher faquin ?

— Ne l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? Je n'ai pas à parler à une vilaine.

— RÉPÈTE UN PEU POUR VOIR QUI EST LA PAYSANNE, ESPÈCE DE COPROLITHE !

— Elle n'aime pas trop être traitée de paysanne, déclare le prince Arion à Vladimir, d'un air gêné. Veuillez l'excuser.

— Ce n'est rien. Je dois admettre que mon frère n'est pas des plus tendres et l'amabilité ne semble pas faire partie de son vocabulaire, mais c'est là son moindre défaut, sourit Vladimir en regardant Jade et Victor se disputer comme des enfants de bas âge. Si votre offre de rejoindre votre Ordre tiens, je vous assure qu'il se révèlera le plus fidèle des chevaliers.

— Je n'en doute pas, même si je crains que ma proposition se montre inutilisable dans un futur proche.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ?

— Mon père, le roi, désire que je recrute deux membres pour former l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Inazuma. Bien que votre cadet ait accepté, il me manque encore un preux compagnon.

— N'aviez-vous choisi personne pour ce rôle ?

— Oh si, assure le prince avec un sourire triste, mais il a refusé. Je comptais demander au capitaine Di Rigo mais celui-ci a décliné mon offre il est déjà très occupé avec les siens et ne désire pas abandonner ses soldats pour me rejoindre.

— Sans vouloir vous offenser, cela ne m'étonne guère, admet Vladimir. J'ai eu le temps de connaitre ce jeune jouvenceau et son honneur et sa dévotion sont ses principales qualités. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas facile à convaincre. Je crains que vous n'obteniez pas grand-chose de lui.

— Malheureusement. Je ne voyais personne pour prendre sa place mais il faut me faire une raison je dois trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne sais comment faire puisque ce chevalier se doit d'être à la hauteur du talent recommandé pour rejoindre un Ordre de chevalerie.

— HOULIER DES BAS FOND !

— MALEMAISNIE SANS FOI NI LOI !

— Je pense pouvoir vous aider, déclare l'épéiste de renom. Si vous en avez le temps, vous devriez venir en aide à quelqu'un dans le besoin, par un acte guerroyant qui ne fera que prouver votre valeur aux plus grands chevaliers de Camelot. Ainsi, qui se montre assez valeureux pour venir à votre rencontre en se déclarant preux et fort chevalier sera à votre service et il ne vous restera plus qu'à lui faire prouver ses compétences lors de ce dit acte.

— Vous voulez que je recrute un preux chevalier pour venir en aide à qui est dans le besoin, tant que cela nécessite un acte valeureux ? récapitule le prince.

— Simplement dit, c'est cela, confirme Vladimir.

— SALTIMBANQUE DES GRANDS CHEMINS !

— CHEVALIER GARGOUILLEUX !

— Quelle bonne idée que celle que vous venez de me donner ! s'exclame le prince en se levant, interrompant ainsi Jade et Victor dans leurs insultes respectives. Je vais de ce pas me préparer à cela. M'accompagnerez-vous, Victor ?

— Si cela m'empêche de voir l'autre chatron, évidemment.

— C'est ça, disparait, espèce de Godon ! insulte en retour Jade alors que les deux chevaliers quittent la maisonnette. Pff, il est insupportable, votre frère.

— C'est ce que je semble remarqué, dit Vladimir. Je prie juste pour que rien ne leur arrive, à lui et le prince. D'ailleurs, ne devrais-tu pas les rejoindre ? À ce rythme, si nous devions nous fier à notre roi, il compte rentrer à pied à Camelot. Ou dans ta charrette...

— MON CHARIOT ? Ah non, non, non ! s'écrie Jade. Le connaissant, il va le réduire en miette ! VOTRE ALTESSE, NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MON CHARIOT ! »

La porte claque violemment tandis qu'un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Vladimir Blade, qui termine tranquillement sa boisson chaude favorite : du thé.

« Ces jeunes ne cesseront jamais de m'impressionner, dit-il. Ils ont tellement d'énergie à revendre. »

Après un voyage catastrophique à Camelot par une traversée en calèche qui faillit tuer le prince Arion, et qui aurait donc créé quelques problèmes diplomatiques, Jade et les deux chevaliers d'Inazuma arrivent à la forteresse du Roi Arthur. Entre-temps, le prince Arion jura de tout faire pour utiliser son propre cheval partout où il allait tandis que le chevalier Victor se promit de tuer le cocher si jamais celle-ci les conduit à nouveau.

« Est-ce vraiment possible de conduire si mal ? grommelle-t-il à Jade.

— Si tu n'es pas satisfait de mes services, tu n'avais qu'à venir à pied, rétorque-t-elle.

— Si j'avais su que je risquais de mourir, c'est ce que j'aurais fait !

— Alors vas-y, espèce d'houlier !

— SALTIMBANQUE !

— GARGOUILLE ! »

Et voilà que Jade et Victor repartent dans une dispute... Mais cela ne parait pas affecté le prince qui les ignore et disparait sans qu'ils ne le remarquent.

« ESPÈCE DE PRINCESSE DE TROLL !

— CE N'EST MÊME PAS UNE INSULTE, CHEVALIER DES MARÉCAGES !

— MOI AU MOINS JE N'UTILISE PAS D'INSULTE DE VILLAINE !

— MOI AU MOINS JE NE SUIS PAS UN NOBLE VANTARD ET ORGEUILLEUX !

— NORMAL PUISQUE TU NE CONNAIS MÊME PAS LA SIGNIFICATION DE CE MOT CAR TU N'ES PAS ALLER A L'ÉCOLE !

— PAS BESOIN D'ALLER A L'ÉCOLE POUR SAVOIR RECONNAITRE UN COPROLITHE COMME CELUI EN FACE DE MOI !

— Eh, je suis de retour ! ~ » annonce gaiement le prince Arion.

Et il n'est pas revenu seul. À ses côtés se trouve un homme au teint bronzé et à la barbe généreuse du nom de Taian Inaba. Bien qu'il ne paraisse pas très rassurant, le prince s'est sans doute dit qu'il ne faut pas juger selon l'apparence, bien que Victor et Jane ne paraissent pas très convaincus de la sincérité de l'intrus.

« Voici Taian Inaba, présente le prince. C'est un chevalier prêt à rejoindre l'Ordre si nous réussissons tous trois à vaincre un terrible monstre qui réside dans la Grotte de la Désolation, non loin de l'Étang des Apparitions de la Fée Viviane. C'est donc là que nous devons nous rendre.

— Mmh, êtes-vous certain qu'il est chevalier ? » demande une Jade suspicieuse.

En effet, Taian ne parait pas être vêtu comme un chevalier, avec une étrange tunique blanche semblable à une robe et des sandales. Sans parler de son épée toute aussi étonnante, impossible à voir puisqu'elle est dans son fourreau mais, par la forme particulière de celui-ci, il n'est pas à douter de l'étrangeté de l'arme.

« Ne vous fiez pas à mon étrange accoutrement, répond le fameux chevalier d'une joie enjôleuse. J'assure que mes compétences à l'épée sont dignes d'être mises au service de Son Altesse, si tel est son désir.

— Vous voyez ? Il est parfait pour ce rôle ! déclare le prince Arion en souriant.

— Naïf... » marmonnent Jade et Victor.

.

Le capitaine Di Rigo est inquiet. C'est cette espèce de sixième sens qui se met en marche sans qu'on ne le sache et, jusqu'à présent, le capitaine Di Rigo fait confiance à son sixième sens, qui lui indique qu'un évènement terrible est sur le point de se réaliser. Et, encore pire, il concerne le prince Arion...

Alors le voilà loin de ses soldats, loin de gérer leur entrainement, pour se promener à toute allure dans les couloirs de la forteresse à la recherche d'un proche du prince qui peut lui être utile. Il lui semble enfin arriver à quelque chose en voyant Fey Rune, le vassal du prince Arion. Le serviteur, sur les remparts de la forteresse, observe l'horizon avec un regard inquiet et songeur, ce qui fit qu'il ne remarque que tardivement la présence du capitaine de la garde royale.

« Ha ! Capitaine Di Rigo ! s'exclame Fey Rune. Je suis navré, je n'avais pas remarqué votre présence.

— Ce n'est rien, répond le concerné. En fait, je vous cherchais.

— Vous me cherchiez ? répète le vassal, l'étonnement dans sa voix. J'en suis honoré mais... pourquoi ?

— Savez-vous ce que fait le prince Arion, vous à qui il confie tout ?

— Le prince ? Eh bien, oui, je le sais. Vous devez déjà le savoir mais il recherche un compagnon pour son Ordre.

— Il en a donc trouvé un chevalier entretemps ?

— Oui, Victor Blade, le cadet de Vladimir Blade. D'ailleurs le prince est revenu il y a peu à Camelot pour rencontrer un chevalier afin de le faire rejoindre l'Ordre. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je crois que le prince veut s'assurer de ses compétences en réalisant un exploit héroïque. Je l'ai vu partir, avec trois de ses compagnons, deux hommes et une dame, vers le sud-est en chariot. Je crois qu'ils se dirigent vers l'Étang des Apparitions de la Fée Viviane.

— Je vois... »

Il se tait un instant, avant de poser une dernière question qui lui semble primordiale.

« Connaissez-vous ce chevalier ?

— Non, monseigneur. »

Voilà qui est intriguant. Fey Rune, en tant que vassal du prince, passait ses journées à Camelot et, dans ce cas, il doit connaitre pratiquement tous les chevaliers qui y vivent. D'autant plus que ce fameux chevalier inquiète beaucoup le capitaine.

« Pourriez-vous me faire une description physique de ce chevalier ? demande-t-il.

— Il est grand, avec des cheveux bleus marines – ou brun, avec une barbe complète et... et des habits bien étranges, comme une sorte de robe. Il porte aussi des sandales et une épée mais, par la forme de son fourreau, cela ne semble pas être une lame à double tranchant.

— Ce qui est assez étrange, pour un chevalier... conclu le capitaine Di Rigo.

— Pardonnez-moi ?

— Je crois que cet homme qui se prétend être chevalier n'en est rien.

— Comment ? s'étonne Fey Rune.

— Je vais vous montrer. »

Il repart rapidement et, presque aussitôt, revient près du vassal, avec un papier en main. Il le montra à Fey. C'est un avis de recherche, avec une assez forte prime, pour la capture d'un brigand.

« C'est lui ! s'exclame le vassal avec effroi. C'est cet homme !

— C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Tss, comment est-il entré à Camelot ? marmonne le capitaine des gardes. Mes soldats sont vraiment des fainéants s'ils ne parviennent même pas à reconnaitre un criminel ! Dès que tout cela sera fini, je m'occuperai d'eux et ils regretteront leur fainéantise !

— Euh... messire ? demande timidement Fey face à la colère du capitaine. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

— Je vais m'en occuper, annonce le capitaine Di Rigo. Si je ne suis pas de retour avant le crépuscule avec le prince, avertissez le roi. Mais, en attendant, n'en faites rien. Inutile de l'inquiéter pour rien. Est-ce compris ?

— Oui, messire.

— Bien. »

Sur ce, le capitaine Di Rigo ne perd pas un instant et se dirige vers les écuries pour aller prendre son cheval, un étalon à la robe blanche. Quelques minutes plus tard, chevauchant son cheval, le capitaine Di Rigo quitte la forteresse et s'élance vers le sud-est.

Au même instant, dans le sud-est, le groupe du prince arrive près de l'Étang des Apparitions de la Fée Viviane. Jade venait d'arrêter son chariot, qui ne peut aller plus loin puisque devant eux ne se présentent que des arbres rendant toute traversée en chariot impossible.

« C'est donc par-là que nous devons aller ? demande le prince en pointant du doigt un sentier à travers les arbres.

— En effet, confirme Taian. La Grotte de la Désolation est dans cette direction.

— Faites comme il vous plaira, mais moi, je ne vais pas là-bas, avertit Jade.

— Ce n'est pas étonnant, de la part d'une paysanne. Le courage et la vaillance ne sont pas des valeurs à leurs noms, dit Victor.

— Je ne suis pas suicidaire, moi !

— Pathétique, oui.

— Et si vous arrêtiez de vous disputer, propose Taian, et que nous entrions dans la forêt ?

— VOTRE ALTESSE ! Ne l'écoutez pas ! »

Le groupe se retourne et voit arriver un chevalier sur son destrier. Portant l'habit de gardes de Camelot, la cape rouge dans son dos suffit à indiquer de qui il s'agit, avant même d'avoir besoin de voir son visage.

« Capitaine Riccardo ! s'exclame le prince Arion.

— Éloignez-vous de cet homme ! »

Le capitaine se place entre le prince et l'homme dénommé Taian, qui fronce les sourcils en serrant les poings.

« Peut-on savoir ce que cela signifie ? rugit-il à l'attention du capitaine alors qu'il porte sa main à son fourreau.

— Taian Inaba, en vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par sa majesté le roi de Camelot, je vous ordonne de vous rendre, répond le capitaine Di Rigo en brandissant son épée face à l'homme.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogne Victor. C'est quoi cette embrouille ?

— L'homme qui vous accompagne n'a rien d'un chevalier. Ce n'est qu'un brigand dont l'avis de recherche est connu des soldats de Camelot qui, dans leur incompétence, l'ont laissé entrer dans la forteresse sans savoir qui il est. Mais désormais, c'est fini. Taian Inaba, rendez-vous, sinon je serai obligé de servir mon royaume comme il se doit et de vous tuer si vous émettez toute résistance.

— Vous êtes un criminel ? s'exclame le prince Arion en regardant Taian.

— Je savais qu'il était louche », marmonne Jade.

Taian attrape la poignée de son épée et la retire de son fourreau. Comme prévu, la lame est des plus étranges, semblable à l'un de ses sabres populaires qu'utilisent les pirates La poignée ne comporte pas de pommeau, ni de Chappe et de garde mais d'étonnants assemblages, par exemple le tissu enroulé autour de la poignée, comme si quelqu'un s'était amuser à y poser un bandage pour avoir une meilleure prise.

« Cette arme est franchement curieuse, remarque Victor, avec un certain dégout. Comment est-il possible de se battre avec ça ?

— Pitoyables anglais, incapables de reconnaitre la valeur d'une lame, moque Taian avec arrogance, dévoilant son véritable visage. Cette lame exceptionnelle porte le nom de sabre, mais qu'importe que vous sachiez son nom. Bientôt, vous mourrez d'elle.

— Tu es bien vaniteux de croire une telle idée, répond le capitaine Di Rigo. Que penses-tu pouvoir faire, seul contre trois chevaliers ?

— Oh, car vous me pensez avez idiot pour être venu seul ? Le principe d'une bonne embuscade, c'est d'avoir une équipe placée au bon endroit. »

Le capitaine Di Rigo cligne des yeux avant de les écarquillés d'effroi et de s'exclamer :

« Attention ! Il n'est pas seul ! »

Aussitôt, le prince Arion et le chevalier Victor dégainent leurs armes respectives alors que, dans un cri de guerre, trois hommes sortent de derrière les arbres, armés de dague. Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il s'agissait de brigand.

« Alors, capitaine, est-ce mieux ? raille Taian.

— Qu'importe votre nombre, cela ne suffira pas, défie le capitaine Di Rigo avant de dire aux autres : Chevaliers Blade, protégez le prince ! Je me charge de ces brigands.

— Pff, comme si j'allais vous obéir. »

Pourtant, alors que Victor parait vouloir se battre, il se place de manière à être dos à dos avec le prince, afin que le membre de la famille royale ne se fasse pas prendre en traitre par derrière. Non loin, Jade s'est cachée derrière son chariot. Loin d'être une guerrière, jamais elle ne tiendrait face à des brigands ! Elle préfère laisser la sale besogne à ceux qui sont armés et savent se battre, comme le capitaine Di Rigo !

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, se bat contre Taian. Par ses compétences, il est clair que le brigand est bien meilleur combattant que ses acolytes qui défient le prince et son chevalier. Sans grande difficulté, les deux Chevaliers d'Inazuma se défont de leurs adversaires qui, armés de simples dagues, ne font pas le poids.

« Vous ne me battrez pas ! s'écrie Taian alors que le fracas des deux lames résonne. Je refuse d'être vaincu !

— Vous êtes fou si vous pensez que capturer le prince est si facile, dément ! insulte le capitaine. Sur mon honneur, je jure qu'il ne lui arrivera rien tant que je suis là ! C'est mon devoir !

— Et moi, je ne peux pas laisser une charogne agir de son gré ! » rugit un autre.

Taian est obligé de reculer quand le chevalier Victor se précipite sur lui, sa lame prête à le pourfendre désormais que tous les compagnons du brigand étaient à terre, vaincu. Taian se retrouve donc seul face à deux chevaliers tandis que le prince Arion s'en est allé veiller sur la cochère, prêt à réagit à la moindre présence ennemie.

« Malédiction ! Ce ne sont que des incapables ! crie de rage Taian.

— Comme les soldats qui vous ont laissé entrer dans Camelot, ajoute le capitaine Di Rigo. Nous ne pouvons pas toujours être satisfaits de ceux qui doivent nous obéir. Abandonnez, brigand, et peut-être que je saurai me montrer assez généreux pour vous laisser la vie sauve.

— Jamais ! Je ne m'inclinerai jamais devant vous !

— Alors vous préférez la mort. Soit. Mourrez. Pour le roi ! Pour Camelot ! »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus que ce cri de guerre, le capitaine Di Rigo, suivit par le chevalier Victor, se précipite vers son opposant, qui tente aussi bien que mal de se défendre. Mais seul contre deux, le combat n'est pas très équitable et Taian est bien obligé de s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il manque de peu de se faire couper la tête par une épée.

« Arg ! Soyez maudit, capitaine ! La prochaine fois que nos routes se recroiseront, vous ne pourrez pas porter secours au prince ! »

Sur ces mots, Taian abandonne son épée et, sans adresser un dernier regard à ses compagnons, s'enfuit dans la forêt. Avant que le capitaine Di Rigo ne puisse l'en empêcher, le chevalier Victor se précipite à sa poursuite.

« Votre Altesse, vous allez bien ? demande le capitaine en s'approchant de son futur souverain.

— Je vais bien, assure le prince en souriant. Merci, capitaine Di Rigo. Sans vous, j'aurais aveuglement suivit cet homme.

— Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répond le chevalier.

— En attendant, vous êtes le seul à avoir réussi à démasquer ce brigand, contrairement à Victor et Son Altesse, fait remarquer Jade qui, depuis, était sortie de sa cachette. Si on devait faire confiance à ses deux-là, on serait déjà pris au piège depuis longtemps !

— Ha, ha, tu n'as pas tort, admet nerveusement le prince en passant une main à son cou. Je n'aurais jamais douté de cet homme. Père doit avoir raison quand il dit que je suis trop insouciant...

— Bien sûr que le roi à raison en disant ça ! »

Le capitaine Di Rigo reste muet. Il observe le prince avec une profonde concentration, perplexe. Il y avait plusieurs fois pensé dans la journée depuis sa rencontre avec le prince dans la matinée et, encore maintenant, il ne savait que faire. La proposition du prince résonne encore dans sa tête. Doit-il l'accepter ou privilégier son rôle de capitaine ? Pourrait-il réussir à gérer les deux ?

« Mon prince... commence-t-il doucement, pour interrompre la conversation entre Arion et Jade. Votre proposition tient-elle toujours ?

— Ma proposition ? répète le prince, confus. Quelle pro... ah, cette proposition ! Évidemment qu'elle tient toujours ! »

Alors le capitaine Di Rigo prend sa décision. De cette façon, il pourrait servir son prince comme il se doit. Il s'agenouille devant son prince et pose sa main droite sur son cœur.

« Alors j'accepte humblement de rejoindre l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Inazuma.

— Fantastique ! »

Avant le pauvre capitaine ne comprenne ce qui se passe, le prince lui sauta au cou et les fait tomber tous deux.

« Votre Altesse, vous allez l'étouffer ! crie Jade. Relevez-vous ! »

Le prince se relève et aide le capitaine à se remettre debout. Au même instant, le chevalier Victor revient, visiblement énervé.

« Cette boursemolle de truandaille est parvenue à s'enfuir ! grogne-t-il. Si je retrouve cet orchidoclaste, il regrettera le jour de sa venue dans ce monde !

— Eh Victor, le capitaine Riccardo accepte de rejoindre l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Inazuma ! Ce n'est pas merveilleux ça ? déclare joyeusement le prince.

— Quoi ? D'abord les truandailles et maintenant ce veule ? Dites-moi que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie ! Je préfère encore voir venir un saltimbanque !

— Cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir de devoir supporter un faquin, réplique le capitaine Di Rigo, aussi calmement que d'habitude.

— C'EST QUI LE FAQUIN ? »

Le prince Arion et Jade observent la dispute entre le chevalier Victor et le chevalier Di Rigo. Une chose était sûre : avec ces deux-là, l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Inazuma ne s'ennuierait sans doute jamais !


	3. Partie III

**Ce chapitre (avec une intrigue invraisemblable révélée dans le titre) est une référence à Nanatsu No Taizai pour ceux qui connaissent cet excellent manga de fantasy. Mais du coup, terminons cette histoire en beauté (ou d'une manière pas trop catastrophique, aussi).**

* * *

 _ **Troisième partie : Merlin est... une femme ?**_

La Table Ronde, où se sont réunis les chevaliers du Roi Arthur pendant des années, protégeant le royaume et recherchant sans cesse le Saint Graal, cet artefact légendaire qu'on dit ressembler à un...

« C'est un peu grand comme table, non ? demande le prince Arion.

— Euh... Eh bien, c'est ici que se réunissaient tous les chevaliers du Roi Arthur, donc... répond le capitaine Di Rigo avec hésitation.

— C'est trop grand, oui, approuve le chevalier Victor. On est que trois ici. On va faire quoi de toutes ces chaises ?

— On va recruter d'autres chevaliers ! s'exclame joyeusement le prince, satisfait de son idée. Comme ça, nous pourrons être... euh... ils étaient combiens les chevaliers du Roi Arthur ?

— J'en sais rien moi ! Douze ? Onze ? Cent-dix-huit ? propose le chevalier Victor.

— Vingt-quatre, répond le capitaine Di Rigo.

— Oh, mordiable. »

Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà que trois chevaliers se trouvent désormais à la place de ceux de la célèbre Table Ronde. Bon, ils ne sont pas les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde mais comme le Roi Arthur ne trouvait plus d'utilisation à cette grande et célèbre table, il l'a laissé à son fils et son Ordre. Il avait d'ailleurs été très impressionné de voir que son fils avait réussi à réunir deux chevaliers, de plus est le capitaine de sa garde ! Il ne connaissait pas Victor Blade mais, lorsqu'on lui révéla son lien avec Vladimir Blade, il se montra bien plus indulgent face au jeune garçon à la langue bien pendue.

« Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demande le prince.

— Il faut définir le rôle de chacun, répond le capitaine. Et aussi définir les règles à suivre, les traditions à honorer, les évènements à écrire sur un parchemin, les...

— D'accord, d'accord ! On va faire ça ! accepte le prince Arion, afin que le chevalier Di Rigo arrête d'énumérer tout ce qu'ils devront faire.

— Cela à l'air très ennuyeux », dit inutilement Victor, juste pour se plaindre.

Pourtant, il faut bien commencer quelque part. Et c'est ainsi que le prince Arion, dans toutes ses responsabilités de chef de l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Inazuma, définit le rôle de chaque de ses chevaliers. Bon, comme ils ne sont que deux autres, cela est assez rapide. Il fait de Victor son bras droit, au plus grand déplaisir de celui-ci et chargea le capitaine Di Rigo d'être celui qui guère les quêtes qu'on peut confier à leur Ordre.

« Mais... Pour le moment, personne n'a demandé notre aide, termine le prince.

— Cela est tout à fait normal, dit le chevalier Di Rigo. Pour que le peuple requière notre aide, il faut lui prouver notre valeur et notre existence. Et pour cela, il faut...

— Accomplir un exploit héroïque, termine le chevalier Victor. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais avec notre équipe de bras cassés, pas sûr qu'on y arrive.

— Il faut une quête à la fois héroïque mais facile, conclu le chevalier Di Rigo.

— C'est possible, ça ?

— Non. »

.

Fey marche sans but dans les rues de la forteresse. Il ne sait quoi faire lorsque son maitre est occupé avec son Ordre, même si celui-ci ne comporte que deux chevaliers apparemment, les conseils des Chevaliers d'Inazuma sont d'une importance capitale, même s'il ne sait en quoi. Mais un bon vassal ne s'oppose jamais aux décisions de son seigneur, même si ce dernier peut paraitre surprenant ou très inconscient.

« JE L'AI ENTENDU ! JE L'AI ENTENDU ! »

Le vassal, et tous ceux dans les alentours, sursautent et se précipitent vers les remparts. A cette heure de la journée, c'est-à-dire tard le soir, la forteresse est déjà fermée, les portes baissées, empêchant quiconque de pénétrer dans le royaume du Roi Arthur. Mais cela ne semble pas suffire à faire baisser les bras à l'homme qui s'approche en courant des murs. Il parait essouffler et effrayer, comme si le mal en personne venait d'apparaitre devant lui. Remarquant qu'on le regard, l'homme s'écrit :

« Oyez, oyez ! Habitants de Camelot, laissez-moi pénétrer dans la forteresse ! Je dois parler au roi sans plus tarder ! »

Evidemment, cela ne suffit pas à convaincre quiconque de le faire. A la place, des murmures s'élèvent, beaucoup traitent cet homme de fou. Après tout, qui autre qu'un dément a l'audace de demander une audience auprès du roi à une telle heure, alors que sa majesté doit déjà être en train de souper ?

Pourtant, Fey est touché par les paroles de l'homme. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il sent qu'en effet, l'étranger doit impérativement parler au roi. Mais il ne peut rien faire pour l'aider à entrer dans la forteresse. Par contre, il connait quelqu'un capable d'ordonner aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes...

Sans perdre de temps, il se précipite vers le château, se disant qu'il pourrait regretter cette décision mais que, dans l'instant présent, cela ne lui parait pas être un mauvais choix. Une fois dans l'enceinte de l'imposant bâtiment, il ralentit et marche vers la salle de la Table Ronde, qu'il ouvre doucement, afin de ne pas effrayer ses occupants. A l'intérieur, dans une obscurité partielle dû au crépuscule qui approche et aux vitraux qui sont les seuls à produire une source de lumière dans la salle, il voit le prince Arion avec, à sa gauche, le capitaine Di Rigo debout tandis qu'au siège à sa droite est assis le chevalier Victor. Par ce qu'il semble, le chevalier Di Rigo parle d'une carte posée sur la Table Ronde. Il s'arrête de parler dès l'entrée du vassal.

« Fey ! s'exclame le prince Arion en se levant. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Votre Altesse, veillez me pardonner pour cette intrusion, s'excuse Fey, mais je suis venu ici en désespoir de cause.

— Tss, si on ne peut même pas être tranquille, grommèle le chevalier Victor, ce qui effraye Fey, qui sursaute.

— Silence, ordonne le capitaine Di Rigo en jetant un regard noir à son acolyte avant de se tourner vers le vassal. Vas-y, parle en toute sérénité. Nous t'écoutons.

— Je vous remercie, monseigneur. Un homme vient d'arriver aux frontières de la forteresse et demande une audience auprès du roi. Il prétend que cela est hautement important.

— Et en quoi ça nous concerne d'un paysan veut se plaindre comme un veule ? méprise le chevalier Victor.

— Je... je pense que... déglutie Fey avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de ne regarder que son maitre, qui lui sourit. Je pense qu'il est sincère et je viens ici pour vous supplier, Votre Altesse, d'avoir la bonté d'ordonner aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes pour qu'il puisse entrer et parler au roi.

— Penses-tu que cela soit la bonne solution ? demande le prince Arion à son serviteur, l'observant toujours avec un regard se voulant rassurant.

— ... O-oui, je le pense.

— Dans ce cas, je le ferai.

— Vraiment ? s'étonne le chevalier Victor en grimaçant.

— Je fais confiance à Fey, explique le prince avant d'ajouter à l'attention du capitaine de la garde royale : Il faut ordonner aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes pour laisser entrer cet homme. Pendant ce temps, je vais tenter de convaincre père d'accepter une audience avec cet étranger.

— Et moi, que ferai-je ? demande le chevalier Victor.

— Continuer à vous plaindre comme le jour où je vous ai refusé dans la garde royale, répond le capitaine Di Rigo sans même lui adresser un regard. Comme quoi, vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé et appris de vos erreurs.

— Tss, maudit veule... »

En quelques instants, le capitaine Di Rigo fait ouvrir les portes le temps que l'étranger rentre et, pendant que celui-ci se confond en remerciant auprès du supérieur des gardes de la porte, le prince Arion se dirige vers la salle à manger où se trouve son père le roi, en compagnie de quelques-uns des connaisseurs de la cour, qu'ils soient conseiller ou des marchands. Convaincre le roi, pour toute autre personne serait difficile, mais cela est connu dans tout Camelot : le roi ne peut rien refuser à son fils unique. Alors il accepte une audience auprès de ce mystérieux homme ayant approché les remparts de sa cité, et demande à son fils et sa suite d'être présent.

Voilà donc, dans la salle du trône, le roi assis sur son siège royal avec, à ses côtés, son fils et les deux chevaliers avec qui ils forment l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Inazuma. Et, en face de cette assemblée, se tient le fameux étranger. Il ne parait pas différent d'un autre habitant du royaume, avec une tunique quelconque et aucune arme pour se défendre. En fait, il parait même être un habitant de Grimwell comme il y en a tant d'autres. Mais alors, que ce serait-il passé au paisible village du sud pour que l'un de ses habitants parvienne à Camelot, si paniqué ?

« Majesté, ayez tous mes remerciements pour avoir accepté de me recevoir en votre demeure, déclare le citoyen en s'agenouillant en signe de politesse.

— Tes remerciements ne me reviennent pas mais doivent être adressés à mon fils, le prince Arion, qui est celui m'ayant convaincu de t'accorder cette grâce, dit le roi Arthur, de toute sa puissance et tout son pouvoir.

— Alors, Votre Altesse, sachez que je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant », reprend l'homme.

Le prince Arion ne prend pas la peine d'expliquer que cela n'est pas de son propre choix mais fait par la confiance qu'il accorde à son vassal et qui l'a poussé à accepter sa demande cela prendrait trop de temps et, en cet instant, celui-ci est assez court.

« Venons-en aux faits, dit le roi. D'où venez-vous et pour quelle raison avez-vous demandé une audience avec moi ? Vous savez sans nul doute la faveur que je vous fais en acceptant de vous recevoir à une telle heure.

— J'en ai parfaitement conscience, votre majesté. Je vais vous révéler tout ce que vous désirez savoir. Je viens du village de Grimwell qui, je vous l'assure, est parfaitement en paix, contrairement à ce que peux laisser supposer ma venue si précipité à Camelot.

— Me voilà quelque peu rassurer, admet le roi. Poursuivez.

— Je viens de l'est, où j'étais partit pêcher à l'Étang des Apparitions de la Fée Viviane. Et c'est là-bas que je l'ai entendu.

— Qui donc ? demande le prince Arion.

— La Fée Viviane. »

En cet instant, plusieurs réactions se font : les chevaliers Victor et Di Rigo roulent des yeux, n'y croyant pas un instant le roi Arthur se contente de froncer les sourcils en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux, comme pour pénétrer dans son âme et y discerné le faux du vrai et son fils, le prince, écarquille grand les yeux.

« Vraiment ? s'exclame-t-il, sa voix indiquant qu'il y croit sans hésitation.

— Patience, mon fils, le stoppe son père. Ne t'enjaille pas si vite. Nous ne savons pas si cela est la vérité. J'ai autrefois eu l'honneur de rencontrer la Dame du Lac à ce même endroit, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle y est revenue.

— Elle savait que vous diriez cela, mon roi, interrompt l'homme de Grimwell, et m'a dit de vous faire passer un message que vous comprendrez sans peine. »

Il tousse, comme s'apprêtant à entonner une chanson tel un troubadour, et dit, d'une voix étrangement mélodieuse :

« _Lorsque l'or éclairera le monde alors que les ténèbres veillent d'en haut, le preux chevalier dorée et ses deux compagnons comparaitront là où l'eau dort. Eux seuls seront en mesure de déceler le mystère et quiconque les accompagne ne pourra qu'admirer la splendeur de la Lumière. De cette Lumière se révèle la bénédiction divine qui guide les preux, et comme elle le fit auparavant, saura mener dans le chemin de la vérité._ »

L'homme se tait, son message finit. Ce message plonge le roi Arthur dans une intense réflexion, qui est partagée avec son fils et le capitaine de sa garde. Seul le chevalier Victor n'en voit aucun signe, sauf celui-ci de l'œuvre d'un fou.

« C'est insensé ! clame-t-il au héraut. Ce que vous racontez n'est rien d'autre que le fruit de l'imagination de celui-ci qui dort trop profondément sous un soleil tapant !

— Enfin, monseigneur, je vous assure que je dis vrai ! s'exclame le malheureux messager. Mon roi, ayez la pitié de me croire, je vous en conjure ! Je n'ai rien d'un dément !

— Mon rôle n'est pas de te croire ou non, dit le roi Arthur après un certain temps. Cette décision n'est pas mienne, mais revient à mon fils qui est aussi ton prince. Crois-tu en ses paroles, mon fils ?

— Il va dire que oui, marmonne le capitaine des gardes.

— À n'en pas douter, ajoute le chevalier Victor avec la même tonalité.

— Père, j'ai foi en ce qu'il dit, admet le prince.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? chuchotent en cœur les deux autres Chevaliers d'Inazuma.

— Mais je sais également qu'il est indigne d'un futur roi d'accorder sa confiance aveugle à quiconque, ajoute le prince Arion, à la surprise de tous. J'irai moi-même m'assurer de ces paroles et, si je suis victime d'un mensonge éhonté, le châtiment réservé saura suffire à faire comprendre qu'on ne se moque pas impunément d'un membre de la famille royale.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon fils, sourit le roi, fier de sa progéniture. Que ta volonté soit faite et demain, avant même que l'aube n'envahisse nos terres, tu partiras avec les tiens vers l'Étang des Apparitions de la Fée Viviane. Je ne te suivrais pas, car j'ai toute confiance en toi. Mais je désire que Merlin soit à tes côtés lors de cet évènement. Si, comme le dit ce messager, une apparition se fera, cela est de son devoir d'être présent près de son futur roi.

— Comme il vous plaira, Père », répond le prince.

C'est ainsi que l'audience auprès du roi s'achève et que tous retournent à leurs occupations. Tous ? Non, car alors que le roi retourne à son souper et que le chevalier Di Rigo accompagne le messager à l'auberge de Camelot, le prince et son lieutenant ne vont point vaquer à de vulgaires occupations. Au contraire, ils utilisent intelligemment leur temps pour...

« Se retrouver devant une tour comme dans les contes où les princesse sont enlevées par des dragons ? grogne le chevalier Victor en observant la tour.

— Euh... Oui, confirme le prince.

— Fantastique, et des cheveux vont tomber de là-haut pour que nous montions, c'est cela ? »

Ils se tiennent au pied de la tour, non loin du château du roi. De nuit, et sans aucune autre compagnie, cette tour parait encore plus effrayante vue de près.

« Euh... On entre ? propose nerveusement le prince.

— On peut savoir ce qu'on fou là ? demande le chevalier Victor.

— C'est ici que vit Merlin.

— ... Pardon ? Le plus grand sorcier de la région vit dans une tour minable, bonne pour le plus pauvre des bohèmes ?

— ... Oui.

— Les gens à Camelot sont vraiment étranges.

— HA ! »

Les deux chevaliers sursautent en entendent ce cri qu'aucun d'eux n'a prononcé. Sans comprendre d'où ce cri vient, ils voient, à leur grande stupéfaction, un homme au bord d'une fenêtre en haut de la tour. Et, par sa posture, il a bien du mal à se tenir et, sans surprise, tombe. Heureusement, il n'est pas blessé puisqu'il atterrit dans un buisson. Seule sa fierté vient de prendre un coup.

« Vous allez bien ? s'inquiète aussitôt le prince en se précipitant pour aider le malheureux.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais ? marmonne le chevalier Victor. Maintenant, il y a des hommes qui tombent du ciel ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ce royaume. Si les français le savaient, ils riraient bien de nous !

— Je vais bien, assure l'homme tombé. Seul ma fierté vient d'en prendre un coup mais Amour, si fidèle et aimable, me vient en aide pour surmonter cette douleur.

— Pff, c'est quoi encore que cet olibrius là ? Quel drôle d'oiseau...

— Mais euh... que faisiez-vous ? questionne le prince.

— Je tentais de parvenir en haut de la tour pour atteindre la personne que je suis depuis mon arrivée dans ce drôle de pays, explique l'excentrique.

— Drôle de pays ? répète le prince. Mais qui êtes-vous, et d'où venez-vous ?

— Je viens de Chine, évidemment ! Tout comme ma dame !

— Votre dame ? Vous voulez dire, Merlin ?

— ... Merlin ? dit le chevalier Victor. Quel rapport entre ce chinois et Merlin ? »

En effet, il ne voit pas vraiment en quoi cet homme ressemble à un chinois avec des cheveux grisâtres décoiffés et une importante pilosité qui, par ses habits composées d'une étrange armure blanche et d'une tunique verte, ressemble plus à un simple paysan qui s'est pris pour un chevalier qu'autre chose.

« Eh bien, Merlin vient de Chine, raconte le futur souverain du royaume de Logres.

— ... Vous êtes sérieux ? Pff, stupide diversité culturelle. Bon, sinon, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à Merlin ?

— Je viens lui déclarer ma flamme et la ramener dans mon pays pour que nous puisons célébrer notre amour devant la Chine entière ! s'exclame l'étranger.

— La Chine entière ? Vous êtes si connu ? s'étonne le prince Arion.

— Évidemment ! Vous l'ignorez sans doute dans ce pays mais je suis un célèbre héros là d'où je viens. Et mon nom est... m'incroyable et talentueux LIU BEI !

— ... Jamais entendu parler, déclare avec franchise le chevalier Victor.

— Arg... Tant pis ! Ce n'est point grave ! Moi, Liu Bei, saurai conquérir le cœur de ma dame, comme nous avons ensemble réussi à créer une Chine nouvelle et prospère !

— J'ai l'étrange impression que ce saltimbanque est peut-être quelqu'un d'important mais... ce n'est pas possible. Il est bien trop ridicule pour être un seigneur ou autre.

— Oh, mais d'ailleurs ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé qui vous êtes et la raison de votre présence ici. Mes excuses, je manque de courtoisie ha, ha !

— Nous aurions dû nous présenter avant, dit le prince en souriant. Je suis le prince Arion et voici le chevalier Victor. »

Le chevalier Victor est très satisfait en lisant la surprise totale sur le visage de Liu Bei et ne résiste pas à sourire moqueusement en bombant le torse avec orgueil.

« Toutes mes excuses, Votre Altesse ! s'exclame l'asiatique en s'agenouillant. J'ignorais qui vous étiez et...

— Ce n'est pas grave ! répond le chevalier Arion d'un air gêné. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir et...

— Et est-ce qu'on peut finir rapidement ce que nous sommes venu faire ? grogne le chevalier Victor, qui en a assez d'être là alors qu'il pourrait être en train de dormir dans un confortable lit.

— Bonne idée ! clament en cœur son futur souverain et l'étranger.

— Mais comment faire ? demande Liu Bei. Merline refuse de me voir !

— Merline ? répète le chevalier Victor.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Merlin ne refusera jamais de me voir ! assure le prince en s'approchant de l'unique porte de la tour, fermée. Merlin ! Merlin ! Es-tu là ? C'est moi, le prince Arion ! »

Il toque à la porte trois fois et, comme par magie, celle-ci s'ouvre. Souriant, le prince Arion pénètre dans la tour, suivit du chevalier Victor. Mais, quand Liu Bei se place pour entrer à son tour, la porte se referme devant lui et on l'entend ses lamentations alors qu'il tape contre la porte avec peu de motivations, signe que cette situation était déjà arrivée.

« Merline... Pourquoi ? gémit Liu Bei.

— Tss, excentrique... marmonne le chevalier Victor.

— Je suis ravie de vous voir, Votre Altesse. Vous et votre chevalier », dit une voix féminine.

Les deux garçon se retournent et voient descendre d'un escalier en spirale, une dame. Cette dame, autrefois connue du nom de Zhuge Liang de là où elle vient, a de longs cheveux violets qui se terminent en une queue de cheval sur son épaule et des yeux roses. Très appréciée pour sa beauté, son charme et son esprit, elle est surtout connue comme magicienne de la cour du Roi Arthur. Beaucoup s'y confondent mais...

« Enchanté de te voir, Merlin, salue joyeusement le prince Arion.

— Attendez une seconde... MERLIN EST UNE FEMME ? s'écrie le chevalier Victor. Est-ce que l'autre veule de capitaine des gardes le sait ?

— Vous semblez surpris, messire Victor, dit la fameuse Merlin, en souriant derrière son éventail.

— BIEN SÛR ! VOUS ÊTES...Euh... je...

— Vous vous attendiez à un vieil homme avec une robe bleue et une barbe blanche ?

— Euh... Oui. »

Autant dire qu'être en présence d'une dame habillée d'une tenue traditionnelle chinoise avec un éventail fait de plumes blanches est assez surprenant. Normalement, dans les rumeurs populaires, Merlin est un vieil homme avec une baguette magique.

« Au moins, maintenant, je comprends pourquoi l'autre idiot est si insistant pour entrer dans cette tour, marmonne le chevalier Victor. Il ne serait pas un peu amoureux ?

— Liu Bei ? comprend Merlin. Oh oui, n'y faites pas attention. Il me poursuit depuis la Chine. Et il semblerait qu'il soit parvenu à me retrouver...

— MERLINE ! MON AMOUR !

— Il est légèrement obstiné.

— À peine, raille le chevalier Victor.

— Tout à fait, sourit la magicienne en se tournant vers le futur souverain de Camelot. Alors, Votre Altesse, que puis-je pour vous ?

— Eh bien, je viens de la part de mon père, commence le prince. Vois-tu... »

Ainsi, le prince raconte l'étrange message du héraut prétextant avoir vu la dame du lac.

.

« Êtes-vous qu'elle viendra ?

— Évidemment ! assure le prince Arion. J'ai toute confiance en Merlin.

— Dans ce cas, allez dire à l'autre idiot qui veille sa tour que son nom est Merlin et non Merline.

— Ha, ha, ce serait une bonne chose à faire, en effet ! »

Chevauchant leurs destriers, le prince et son bras droit discutent. À côté se trouve le capitaine Di Rigo sur son cheval et, derrière, suivent tous les curieux venus pour assister à la réalisation du message de la dame du lac. Le soleil vient à peine de se lever que déjà, tout cette troupe sillonne les plaines de Logres vers l'est, en direction de l'Étang des Apparitions de la Fée Viviane. Étonnamment, malgré le fait que l'aube se lève, un temps nuage couvre la région, ce qui gêne certains, qui préconisent de la pluie, sans parler du léger brouillard qui règne sur les alentours.

« Ces badauds n'avaient qu'à rester chez eux, s'ils ne veulent pas qu'il pleuve sur eux, grogne le chevalier Victor.

—Vous ne pouvez pas leur refuser d'assister à une cérémonie qui concerne leur prince, défend le capitaine Di Rigo. De plus, nous sommes presque arrivés. »

En effet, il est possible d'apercevoir, au loin, l'étang, non loin de la forêt où se situe la Grotte de la Désolation, dans laquelle les trois chevaliers avaient affronté le brigand Taian Inaba. Et, au bord de cet étang, se tient quelqu'un.

« Merlin ! s'exclame le prince Arion en ordonnant à son destrier d'accélérer la cadence pour rejoindre la magicienne de la cour. Nous ne pensions pas que vous étiez déjà là ! Attendez-vous depuis longtemps ?

— Assez, en effet, admet la magicienne, toujours souriante. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'êtes pas en retard. Je voulais juste m'assurer d'être ici avant vous, afin de voir votre arrivée. De plus, j'en ai profité pour m'éclipser sans que Liu Bei ne le remarque. Il doit me croire encore dans ma tour. Mais cela est sans importance. Ainsi, voilà les trois preux qui forment l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Inazuma ? Je suis certaine que la déesse Inazuma en serait très satisfaite.

— Ça, nous le saurons bientôt, annonce le chevalier Di Rigo. La fée Viviane nous attend.

— Cela est vrai. Descendez de vos montures et suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer la voie. »

Les trois chevalier quittent leur selle et suivent Merlin. Le peuple comprend qu'il ne peut aller plus loin et les observe patiemment. Merlin les emmène tous trois au bord de l'étang, dont il est impossible de voir la fin à cause du brouillard.

« Alors ? Comment allons-nous procéder ? demande le prince Arion.

— Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Cela sera bien plus simple que vous pensez, déclare Merlin. Que disait le message, déjà ?

— Lorsque l'or éclairera le monde alors que les ténèbres veillent d'en haut, le preux chevalier dorée et ses deux compagnons comparaitront là où l'eau dort. Eux seuls seront en mesure de déceler le mystère et quiconque les accompagne ne pourra qu'admirer la splendeur de la Lumière. De cette Lumière se révèle la bénédiction divine qui guide les preux, et comme elle le fit auparavant, saura mener dans le chemin de la vérité, récite le capitaine Di Rigo avant de remarquer le regard que lui portait le roi et son bras droit. Quoi ?

— Tu le connais par cœur ? s'étonne son futur souverain.

— Évidemment. Pas vous ?

— Euh...

— Non, déclare franchement le chevalier Victor. Mais on s'en fiche. Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire, ce charabia ?

— Eh bien, nous venons d'y effectuer une partie, explique Merlin. L'or qui éclairera le monde est le soleil du matin, les ténèbres sont les nuages grisâtres, le preux chevalier et ses compagnons, ce sont vous et l'eau dort, c'est l'étang. Approchez-vous encore de l'étang, et le mystère sera révélé.

— Vous ne venez pas ? s'étonne le prince Arion.

— Quiconque les accompagne ne pourra qu'admirer la splendeur de la Lumière, répète Merlin. Pour l'instant, ma présence est inutile. »

Le prince hoche la tête et s'avance vers l'étang, suivit de ses deux chevaliers. Il s'arrête une fois au bord même de l'eau et tous trois fixent l'étang calme et paisible.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande le chevalier Victor. On s'assoit et on récite des poèmes ?

— Arrêtez avec ton sarcasme et regardez », ordonne le capitaine des gardes.

Une lumière apparait devant les trois chevaliers qui ferment les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les ouvrirent, une femme se tient devant eux. Elle est blonde, une robe bleue, ainsi que...

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? grogne le chevalier Victor à son prince. Elle est rousse ! et porte une robe orange ! Ce qui est un assortiment atroce, d'ailleurs.

— Êtes-vous aveugle ? Elle a des cheveux bleus et une robe blanche », rectifie le capitaine Di Rigo.

Bon, même si les trois chevaliers ne sont pas d'accord avec le physique de la dame du lac, l'important est qu'ils la voient, qu'importe qu'elle soit blonde, rousse ou avec des cheveux bleus ! La dame du lac se tient devant eux, souriante, tandis qu'un halo de lumière l'entoure et l'éclaire.

« Mes chers chevaliers, je vous apparais aujourd'hui sous le désire de la déesse Inazuma, commence la dame du lac d'une voix douce et mélodieuse. Votre présence, et la mienne, en ce lieu est signe que la bénédiction de la déesse est sur vous. Dès aujourd'hui, vous êtes les chevaliers d'Inazuma et, comme le souhaite la Lumière, vous protégerez Logres, terre chérie de la déesse. Jurez-vous, chevaliers, de mettre votre honneur et votre bravoure au service de la protection des terres sacrées de la déesse ?

— Je le jure, déclare le prince Arion, en s'agenouillant devant la déesse, sa main droite sur son cœur.

— Je le jure également, poursuit le capitaine en l'imitant.

— C'est ça, on est d'accord, grommèle le chevalier Victor en faisant de même, à contrecœur. Ça va, on peut arrêter ?

— Bien. Alors, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré, je vous déclare hérauts de la déesse Inazuma et vous accorde sa bénédiction ! » clame la fée Viviane.

Une douce lumière traverse les nuages grisâtres et tombe sur les trois chevaliers. Au même instant, la fée Viviane disparait dans un flash alors que des exclamations retentissent de la foule positionnée un peu plus loin. Alors qu'ils sont encore agenouillés, Merlin s'approche des trois chevaliers.

« Soyez fiers, chevaliers, dit-elle. La déesse Inazuma vous a accordé sa bénédiction. Votre père le roi sera très fier de cela, Votre Altesse.

— Je te remercie, Merlin ! Mais j'admets ne pas avoir tout compris à ce qui vient de se passer. C'était plus simple que ce que je croyais...

— Alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous fournir plus d'explications, sourit la magicienne. Ni moi, ni tout le peuple qui vous a observé, n'a remarqué autre chose d'une éclatante lumière devant vous.

— ... quiconque les accompagne ne pourra qu'admirer la splendeur de la Lumière. Oh j'ai compris ! s'exclame-t-il.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est fini. Je pensais que ça serait plus... cérémonial que ça, admet le chevalier Victor.

— La Lumière vient de nous bénir. Que désirer de plus ? demande le capitaine Di Rigo.

— Pff, j'en sais rien moi.

— Je vois. Juste une envie de se plaindre, c'est bien cela ?

— Mais sinon, Merlin, interrompt le prince sans s'occuper de la dispute de ses deux chevaliers. Si vous n'avez rien vu, pourquoi mon père désirait-il que vous soyez présente ?

— Car je suis magicienne. Vous l'ignorez mais ma présence était indispensable pour vous assurer que tout se passe bien.

— Vous êtes décidément très mystérieuse, Merlin, dit le capitaine Di Rigo.

— Le pensez-vous vraiment ? demande-t-elle en souriant.

— Absolument ! confirme le prince. Vous êtes incroyable, Merlin !

— Je vous remercie, votre Altesse. Maintenant, que diriez-vous que nous retournions à Camelot ? Je suis certaine que votre père attend avec impatience votre retour ainsi que l'annonce de la bénédiction de la déesse Inazuma sur vous.

— Vous avez raison, rentrons ! »

Ainsi, l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Inazuma venait de recevoir l'accord et l'appui de la déesse protectrice des terres de Logres. Le début de leur règne et de leurs légendes ne fait que commencer.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette courte mini-histoire. À la base, elle devait être plus longue, mais l'intrigue que j'avais conçu s'était un peu emmêlée donc j'ai décidé de ne pas la continuer, pour ne pas faire un truc trop mauvais. Par contre, j'ai bien aimé écrire sur cette univers alternatif donc il risque fort que je recommence d'autres OS dessus. Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
